孙悟空/技能数据
}} Abilities for each nearby enemy champion. *'Range': 1400 |innatedetail = Stone Skin is a passive ability that increases Wukong's armor and magic resistance for each enemy champion in a radius around him. * Stone Skin will grant Wukong bonuses only for visible champions to Wukong within range. Being invisible to Wukong makes the passive not take effect, which includes going to a brush Wukong has no vision of or entering stealth.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=23160222#23160222 * Images of champions such as will not affect Stone Skin. |firstname = Crushing Blow |firstinfo = (Active): Wukong's next attack, within 5 seconds, gains 125 range, deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor by 30% for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 40 mana |firstlevel= |firstdetail = Crushing Blow is an autoattack modifier that causes Wukong's next autoattack within 5 seconds to deal additional physical damage and reduce the attacked target's armor for a short duration. Wukong's autoattack range is also increased for this single attack. *As with most attack modifiers: ** Crushing Blow has no cast time and will not interrupt Wukong's previous orders. ** Crushing Blow will reset Wukong's attack timer on cast. |secondname = Decoy |secondinfo = (Active): Wukong becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy that doesn't attack or move from the place he activated it. The decoy will deal magic damage to nearby enemies after 1.5 seconds. *'AoE:' 350 (estimate) |secondlevel= |seconddetail = Decoy is a self-target ability that causes Wukong to enter stealth for up to 1.5 seconds. Additionally, an image of Wukong is created at the point of casting. This decoy will detonate after 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units. *Decoy has no cast time. *Decoy's image counts as a champion, and so it will interact with most abilities and spells that only affect champions, such as and . It also grants the full champion boost for . *If Wukong is being attacked by a ranged champion while activating Decoy this champion will instead stop autoattacking and move towards the clone, turning his or her attention back towards Wukong as his stealth ends. |thirdname = Nimbus Strike |thirdinfo = (Active): Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. He also gains an attack speed bonus for 4 seconds after hitting a target with this skill. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 625 (estimate) *'Max. AoE:' 325 (estimate) |thirdlevel= |thirddetail = Nimbus Strike is a multi-target dash that causes Wukong to fly at a targeted enemy unit, dealing physical damage upon arrival and increasing his attack speed for a short duration afterwards. Up to 2 other enemy units in a radius around the targeted unit will have an image sent at them, taking the same physical damage on impact. |ultiname = Cyclone |ultiinfo = (Active): Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around for up to 4 seconds, dealing damage every second and knocking up enemies once per cast. Wukong gains 5% movement speed bonus every half second for the duration of the spell, with the bonus disappearing once he stops spinning. Wukong cannot attack or use other abilities while Cyclone is on, but he can deactivate it at any time. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'AoE:' 325 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Cyclone is a point-blank area of effect ability that causes Wukong to spin for up to 4 seconds, with his movement speed gaining a bonus that increases over the duration. While in this state, enemy units within a radius of Wukong take physical damage every half second. Upon first entering Cyclone's area of effect, enemy units will also be knocked up for 1.5 seconds. *While Cyclone is active, Wukong cannot autoattack or use his other champion abilities, but may still move and use summoner spells and item actives. }} Category:英雄技能数据